


Be Prepared

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [2]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pain is part of being a footballer. If you don't like it then you are in the wrong job. When you play in the centre of defence you have to be prepared for pain."  - Martin Škrtel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

Martin kneels in front of the bed, head down and hands clasped behind his back. It's a familiar position, but he's nervous today. There's a fine layer of sweat over his entire body, and he finds it incredibly hard to stay still. Dan enters the room and Martin jerks his head up before abruptly dropping it again. He winces, but Dan just flicks one of his nipples in reproof.

Dan comes to stand over him. "Are you nervous?" he asks softly. Martin hesitates then gives a half nod. He knows Dan will take care of him, but he knows what's going to happen today and he can't help the half-excited, half-fearful anticipation. Dan strokes his head comfortingly. "I know you are. We can hear you in the living room." Martin shakes at the reminder and Dan has to brace him before sitting on the bed. "Come here."

Martin stands up and stands in front of him, hands till behind his back. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed," Dan says as he grabs something and stands up. Martin does so and waits. He can feel the heat of Dan's body behind him and he breathes faster, waiting. There's no warning; Dan's tongue is licking inside of him, teasing and wet and hot. Martin shouts in surprise and drops his head. Dan makes a pleased sound against his skin and attacks his hole again, slipping his thumbs in alongside his tongue, pulling and stretching Martin open. Martin pants for breath, fighting against the urge to grind back, to push Dan's tongue further in. Dan pulls him farther apart, fingers joining thumbs and tongue. Martin moans at the burn and this time can't help but bucking back for more. A wrench as Dan yanks out a hand and smacks his ass hard, the slap crisp against the air. Martin cries out again, but obediently still his hips, biting and chewing his lips. Dan pulls out all but his thumbs, leaving Martin open. "Martin, can you be a good boy for me tonight?" Martin nods frantically, eyes squeezed shut as Dan digs in, pulls him open wider. "Good," Dan purrs. He licks the stretched skin between his thumbs and blows softly. Martin quivers and tenses against the sensation, fighting not to collapse. Dan notices his distress. "On your back," he orders, pulling back.

Repressing a whine at the sudden emptiness, Martin does so, hard dick smacking across his belly as he lies down. Dan pushes his heels up until they're touching his ass, completely exposing him. And then he sits there, looking at him. Martin squirms. He's torn, uncomfortable with being this open in front of Dan, yet craving more. He wants to writhe, rip himself open, beg. But all he can do is pull his knees back and tilt his hips, mutely pleading.

"One last time, Martin. Are you sure?" Dan's eyes are calm, face steady. Martin knows he can say no and Dan will accept it without judgment, without anger or disappointment. He can say no and this will end. But.

"I'm sure."

Dan smiles and brushes a gentle hand across his hip, uncapping the lube with his other. Martin closes his eyes as Dan slips two lubed fingers into him, rubbing and twisting, spreading him. Martin swallows at the slight burn, hips shifting. A soft touch on his knee and he opens his eyes to see Dan kissing the skin there softly, eyes warm as he watches Martin. Martin smiles shyly and feels a blush stain his cheeks. "Beautiful," Dan murmurs as he slips in another finger. Martin gasps softly, at the increased pressure or the compliment he doesn't know. He bites his lip, trying to be good. Dan notices and nips at his knee cap. "Just for tonight, you can make all the noise you want." Martin exhales, uncertain. He's so used to being quiet that he's suddenly shy and he's worried he won't be able to please Dan.

 

Dan suddenly shoves four fingers into him hard, and Martin can't help the "Fuck" that slips out, guttural and loud. Dan's eyes darken and his teeth sink into Martin's knee. The sharp pain from the bite and the burn from his ass melt together and Martin moans again, desperate and high in his throat.

Dan pulls back and Martin whimpers. Dan smiles down at him and stands. "On your knees," he murmurs, stroking Martin's stomach once before skinning out of his jeans. Martin shakily obeys. Dan slides onto the bed next to him, face up and naked, cock hard and glistening with lube. Warm hand on his hip directs him to straddle Dan's hips. He settles there, breath coming faster. He attempts to center himself by tracing the familiar tattoos on Dan's arm, his chest. Before he can catch himself, he leans down to trace one with his tongue, flicking against a nipple. He feels the rumble of Dan's pleasure beneath his tongue, throughout his body and he smiles against his skin. Nips cheekily and jerks slightly as Dan slaps his ass. "I think you're ready," Dan mutters, amusement and lust thickening his voice. He raises his voice. "Come on in."

Martin tenses and buries his head in Dan's chest, entire body turning bright red in humiliation. Dan clucks at him and puts a hand beneath his chin. "This is your fantasy, Škrtel. Look." He forces Martin to turn his head.

Fernando Torres is standing next to the bed, shirtless and jeans unzipped. Martin blushes even darker, but he can't help staring hungrily at the other man. Pale skin, dotted with freckles and moles, just a hint of dark hair peeking out of the jeans. He swallows, throat dry, unable to meet Fernando's eyes. Tight pink nipples make his mouth water and he leans closer unconsciously, wanting to _bite_. Dan's hands tighten on his hips to the point of pain and he looks down, surprised.

Dan is watching him. Only him. His eyes are still dark, but he's biting his lip so tight it's turning white. He realizes Martin's staring at his lips and he relaxes his jaw to smile at him. But his hands are still clenched tight on Martin's hips, and his body is tense. And just like that, Martin forgets about Fernando, forgets about what he asked for, forgets what's about to happen. He leans down in a graceful curve and kisses Dan, delicately sliding his tongue into his mouth. Dan is tense below him for one more moment and then abruptly relaxes, pliant beneath him. His hands rise to grab Martin's back, arches his hips into Martin's. With one last kiss to the abused lower lip, Martin pulls back to look Dan in the eye. "Thank you," he says. He dips his head to kiss Dan's eyes, soft. "It's only you," he murmurs, too soft for anyone else, for _Fernando_, to hear. "Only you." Dan smiles at him and for one moment, everything is there in his eyes, his face. He brushes one hand against Martin's cheek, then turns to look at Fernando.

"OK?" he asks. Fernando nods, eyes flickering appreciatively over both men. Dan nods back and looks back to Martin. "Martin, sit down on my cock." Martin inhales sharply, but reaches behind him to hold Dan steady and slowly slides down until he's resting against Dan's hips. He lets his head fall back and savors the burn, the scream of his body being forced too fast.

"Fuck," Fernando mutters, reverent. He's suddenly right at the side of the bed, hand hovering an inch above Martin's hip. He looks to Martin for permission.

"Go ahead," Dan murmurs, voice tight as he struggles for control. Martin ducks his head shyly, again unable to watch. Fernando traces a path along Martin's hip, down the curve of his ass, running his fingers along the stretched hole. Martin twitches, moans at the touch and Dan moans with him, pushing up sharply.

"Oh my god," Fernando murmurs. "Fuck. How is this...Martin, are you sure?" Martin nods, grinding down on Dan's cock. Dan bucks up but says nothing. "OK," Fernando says. "Martin, I think..." he trails off, pondering the logistics. Martin frowns slightly and slows his movements. He doesn't...He doesn't want to tell Fernando what to do, he just wants him to do it. He's aware of a faint feeling of disappointment.

Dan sighs beneath him and pulls himself up to brace on his elbows. "Fernando," he says. "We talked about this. Just push him forward and push in. He can take it." Martin jerks at the words, cock impossibly hardening even more. Dan notices and he smiles a sharp and dangerous smile. "He wants it," he says, knowing eyes on Martin. "He dreams about it, about being forced open, about being split in two." Martin whimpers and lunges forward to thrust his tongue into Dan's mouth, chasing the words. Dan falls back and and braces his arms below Martin's stomach, forcing his back into the perfect curve for Fernando.

Dimly Martin's aware of the crinkle of a condom being unwrapped and the slick sound of a fist stroking lube. But all he's worried about right now is his tongue in Dan's mouth, Dan's cock in his ass. He licks harder deeper faster, and Dan mimics him, fucks him harder deeper faster. Martin moans and pushes back, hungry for more of Dan.

Suddenly there's unbelievable pressure at his entrance and he jerks away from Dan's mouth, gasping for breath. There's a sudden slip and painpainpain as the tip of Fernando's cock slips into him. Martin ducks his head and clenches his fingers against Dan's biceps. As Fernando works his way further in, Martin focuses on the freckles on Dan's cheekbones. The pain is so intense it almost doesn't hurt, overwhelming all his other senses until all he knows is Fernando and Dan. Tears slip down his cheeks and he's gasping, babbling, sobbing. Dan is sturdy and still beneath him and Martin lets him anchor him, going higher and higher.

And then Fernando is still. Martin tries to turn around to look at him, but the movement jars and he cries out. Dan manages to curl up just enough to kiss place a quick kiss on Martin's arm, his own arms still bracing Martin. "It's ok, baby. He's in, he's in." Martin lets himself be comforted and sags, trusting Dan to hold him up. He becomes aware of Fernando panting against his neck.

"Martin," he moans, breath tickling Martin's ear. "Please, so tight. Can I move?" Martin leans forward and drops his head into Dan's neck. It's too much, too much, he can't move, can't breath, can't think. Dan shifts beneath him and the changed angle makes Martin whimper weakly.

"Do it," Dan tells Fernando, shifting his hands to stroke Martin's back. "Fuck him."

Fernando withdraws just enough for Martin to feel empty, then slides back in, inexorable. Martin moans and arches his back, wanting more, more. Fernando apparently understands because his next thrust makes Martin jerk forward and _scream_. After that, it becomes a blur. He's aware of Dan rocking his hips below him, of Fernando panting and sweating at his back, of the sighs and cries of both of them. But, it's all second to the building intensity. He can't breathe for pleasure, for pain. He feels himself splitting open, coming apart at the seams. He opens his mouth to scream, to gasp, to breathe and can't. He rocks forward, back, trying to get away, to get closer. It's too much, too much, and he's crying, screaming, _coming_. He looks down to see Dan watching him, mouth open, cheeks flushed. He's beautiful like this, hot and strong and solid beneath him, looking up at him, eyes wide and startled, adoring.

Martin's bursting, Fernando and Dan still moving in him and he can't escape, can't make them stop. He has to just take it, splitting him open, tearing into him. He sobs for breathe and screams as he comes again, body seizing with pleasure And through it all, he watches Dan until blackness takes him.

Some time later he opens his eyes. His body is sore all over, aching like he's just ran the full ninety minutes. He shifts experimentally and winces at the answering aching burn. His skin is sensitive all over, every whisper of air tingling. He feels...empty. There's nothing left to him, in him, except. He shifts again and shudders as wetness trickles out of him. _God_. Dan's come is still in him. Martin wants to touch, to taste, but he's too limp to make the effort.

"OK?" he hears and manages to turn his head. Dan is lying on his side next to him, head propped up on his hand. Fernando is sitting behind him, watching him anxiously. Martin stares at them both for a moment before smiling.

"Sore," he admits ruefully, "But we don't have practice tomorrow, so it's OK." He reaches out and takes Dan's hand before meeting Fernando's eyes for the the first time all night. "Thank you," he says, grateful.

Fernando smiles widely, happy and sweet, and Martin allows himself to admire his beauty. "Thank you," Fernando says. He ruffles his hand across Martin's quickly and stands up. He clasps Dan's shoulder briefly before stepping away from the bed. "I'll see myself out."

Martin waits for the door to shut before meeting Dan's eyes again. "Thank you," he says again, voice suddenly tight with emotion. "Thank you so much."

Keeping their hand entwined, Dan scoots over to nuzzle against Martin's side. He looks down and rubs his thumb against the back of Martin's hand. "I was watching you the whole time," he admits to their clasped hands. Martin shifts to see the corners of a rueful smile. "Fernando Torres was in my bedroom and I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Martin's throat tightens and he's suddenly ridiculously near tears. He swallows hard. Dan looks up to meet his eyes, smile still lingering in the corners of his mouth. "I don't like to share," he says matter-of-factly. "I dumped a woman who pushed for a threesome once, but you." He shrugs, and looks aways, searching for words. "I wanted you to get what you want."

Martin clears his throat. "What did you see?" He's aware is voice is too broken, too much revealed, but he doesn't care. Dan's right; Fernando Torres had fucked him and all Martin could think of was Dan's silent strength beneath him.

Dan smiles and surges forward, draping himself over Martin's chest so his head is tucked into Martin's neck, lips at his ear. "I saw you," he says, words low and intimate. "Just you."


End file.
